t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:MarshClan
''IMPORTANT MARSHCLAN MESSAGE Everycat of MarshClan that reads this, I want to organize MarshClan to get more active. I wish to get Dapplestar to help with this, and we will be deleting all members of Marshclan exept the ones with jobs. Everyone's character will be saved, but if you ask I can put them back up if you forget your desc. I hope everyone the best of luck reading this and remembering their characters. This is '''very' important, and I don't want anyone panicing because their cats aren't on the MarshClan page. Stay calm, and fill out the form that hopefully will be up soon. Thanks for reading. Roleplay Forum Name -Rainfall/Rain Age -12 moons Rank -Warrior Description-A beautiful tortishell she-cat with fluffy white paws,She has sparkling aqua eyes and bushy tail- Personality-Shy,gentle,caring,kind, Determined and loyal. Roleplay Example -She trotted by Birchstars den,Sticking her head inside she whispered "Birchstar...may i come in?" Once she heard him reply She sat beside Birchstar,"Birchstt-aar....Umm,i was wondering if....I could go on the Dawn patrol." She said nervously. "Sorry..if i interupted you." She nodded as she saw Longpaw. Birchstar nodded. She walked out of his den,Too shy to say anything She started the Dawn patrol, Seeing a juicy plump vole,She crouched, Avoiding noisy twigs and leaves.She leapt onto the mouse and sank her fangs underneath its neck,((The life pumping artery))She smiled pridely at herself,"I hope this will sustain Birchstar" She mumbled to herself. After the Dawn patrol She padded quietly into Birchstars den,"Ahemm-mm Birchstar?" She called,"I brought you this vole" She mewed sweetly,"I hope it will give you strength so you can carry on with your work" She then noticed her mistake,She stuttered "Duties....Stuff....For the clan." Her pelt glowed with embarssment,"Uhm...Bye." She quickly trotted out of his den. Heading for the Warriors den She notices Longpaw,"Greetings Longpaw" She meowed "And as too you Flamepaw." She nodded as she passed them, She layed in the Warriors den,closing her eyes Sleep hit her like a branch in the wind~Rain I walk into the rain,((I may be called Rain but I hate rain)) I was a bit irritated as the rain dripped off my nose and fur,Inside the Warrior den I shook off all the rain drops that had collected onto my fur,Shivering a bit I make my way back outside, "I must capture something for the clan!" I thought,Feeling a bit thirsty I find a little brook,Peering down i looks at my reflection,Then lap up some water. I then trotted out to the forest,an odd feeling tugging at her.A sharp sting attacked my back, I spun around and hissed,In front of me was a young Tom,Hissing I ask "What are you doing on Marshclans territory!" The tom hissed and launched an attack,I dodged to one side and unsheath my claws,The tom jumped onto me,With my weight I rolled over and crushed him,With my claws I scratch his thick pelt,With a pang of disapointed I race at him as he dodges I slide under and scratch his shoulder,Feeling a glorious feeling as he runs off I rush back to camp,Ignoring my soaken pelt I gasp at Birchstar "Birchstarr.Rogue...in the forest." I pant,I finally get to the warriors den,I sit and shake off all the rain off my pelt,"I have to rest." I murmed,Soon I would be able to have an apprentice.~Rain Example Name -Twistedstar Age - 30 moons Rank - leader Description - A large, pure black, gentle, kind she-cat with long fur, and a scar down her left eye. Is blind in her left eye, but the other is a beautiful amythest purple. Her pelt has silver stripes running from her face all the way to her tail-tip. still has 9 lives. Personality - Gentle, caring, sweet, strict at times Roleplay Example - Twistedstar looks around at her clan as if they were her kits. She purrs and trots to her deputy, Shadowwish, meowing, "Would you come on a hunting trip with me?" Shadowwish nods, and they walk side by side to the Fish Pond to catch fish and frogs. She lays by the side of the pond, watching as silver shining fish come close. She whips out an unsheathed paw out, hooking the fish and flinging it onto the ground. She cuts its throat to kill it. I watch as my clan all assemble below me, and the large rock at the edge of camp. I yowl for a clan meeting, using the traditional words. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the MarshRock for a clan meeting. I want to do something for my clan. Although you do not have to, you may come with me and Shadowwish to the Frog-Land to catch frogs and build up our fresh-kill. We should work in pairs or trios, and maybe bring down one of those Egrets. Those who want to come follow me right after eating. It is relatively long." I end our meeting, and I leap down from MarshRock. Name - Longpaw/Longfeather Age - 6 moons Rank - apprentice Description - A brown tabby tom with one green eye and one amber. He has white on his tail tip and front paws, and his ears have strange tufts of fur on the ends. He also has a white underbelly. Personality - Sarcastic, adaptable, brave, quick-witted, socialable Roleplay Example - Longpaw waited for what felt like five moons. He blinked around the camp with his strange eyes as he sat beside the apprentice den, his tail curled neatly around his small paws. The small tom gave a small twitch of his whiskers before a fellow apprentice came up beside him. The apprentice mewed, "hey there, Longpaw!" Longpaw jumped before turning, "Oh! You gave me a start!" He squeaked in return. He cleared his throat before going on, "I'm waiting for my mentor. I see you just woke up." Longpaw looked the other cat up and down, "You look like you've just been hit by a monster." He let out a chuckle before giving a wry smirk. The other young cat flicked his tail, "Thsi is hwo I always look!" She spat. Longpaw raised a brow, narrowing his eyes only slightly, "Exactly." He gave a toothy grin before getting to his paws, seeing that his mentor had come back into camp. He waved the other apprentice away with a flick of his tail before bounding over to the warrior. My paws ached, my stomach growled, and these flies were beginning to bother me!I hated hunting more than any cat in MarshClan! I picked up the recently killed mouse before unsheathing my claws to dig a small hole. I leaned over slightly, dropping it into the ditch. I used by nose and my paws tp bury it under the soil. Buuuuuuuuut...There was one problem... The head was sticking straight up. My ears twitched irritably on their own. I padded back over to the mouse before mounding a pile of dirt over the head. I tilted my head, seeing that all the ground was flat...Except for this little pilem, "Think, Longpaw, think!" I told myself. I used my tail to brush the dirt away before setting my paws on theh ead and pushing down. The head wouldn't go down. I screamed in my head, loudly. I grabbed the head in my mouth and pulled up. I felt the weight in my mouth, so I dug another hole, deeper. It was only when I dropped the prey into the hole that I realized...There was only a head in the hole...I had ripped the head off... I spat towards the holes and held my tail and head high before padding away, with no prey. I was done with this. It was too hard. My mentor could come to it for me. Name - Flamepaw Age - 5 moons Rank - Apprentice Description -A orange colored she-cat with light dark orange stripes down her back,Her left eye is a yellow and her right eye is Amber,She has long claw(s) and has a cut on her left eye-(Diagonal) Personality -Entergetic, Cheerfur,Funny,impatient, caring and quick Roleplay Example - She sat in med cats den, There were several sick or wounded cats.She was very worried, She looked over at a she-cat, She was breathing hard from fever.She went into the back of the den and carefully gathered some Borage leaves.She ran toward the she-cat breathing lightly on her face she whispered"Eat this, they'll bring down your fever" She gently layed the borage leaves next to her mouth.As the she-cat chewed,She smiled,"3 more cats to go" she mumbled. Her mentor was caring for some far away cats that got greencough.She prepared some cobwebs for a badly injured tom."This should stop the bleeding" she whispered.she gently applied the cobwebs on his flank, She hated blood, but it was her dream to be a med cat apprentice.Once the bleeding stoped, she gave him some poppy seeds to calm him down.She inhaled a deep sigh,"So much things to do" she would appreciate a break, but she carried on. ((Thank you for filling out a form, I will talk to my Medicine cat about making you her apprentice, stop by the Marshclan Chatzy))-- Birchstar I have gotten a friend to join, give him a fair chance of joining, he will fill his forum out soon. ^^ ~Dewdrop Alright. Sounds good.))-Birchstar ((I'd like to apologize for my inactivity. I'll be more active from now on.)) ═Owlshade ((Tis fine. Not everyone can be constantly active.))-Birchstar ((Okay, could someone please start a roleplay here cause I'm confused and can't roleplay in chatzy's because Norton works AGAIN.)) ~Snowfrost Birchstar sat on a low branch of the willow tree in the back of camp, from his spot he could see everything that was happebing. His amber eyes focused on the cats that were in the camp.~Birchstar Longpaw had just been hunting, of which he was getting quite good at. He jumped into camp, a wide grin on his face. In his maw, he carried three mice by the tails. His head held high, and his chest puffed out in pride as he padded towards the pile. This was his greatest hunt ever. Looking around, he spotted the MarshClan leader. He hoped Birchstar could see how great he was doing. The apprentice dropped the mice onto the pile before turning away. He hopped up to Birchstar and spoke, "Ghostlight is such a good mentor!" ~ Longpaw Owlshade padded through the forest, ears erect as she listened curiously to the sound of tree leaves clashing and birds chirping. The supply of horsetail in the medicine den had rotton, and she was on the search for more. However, in their marsh territory, it was easy to find herbs like it. Soon, she smelled its scent and walked over to the bushy stalks. With her teeth, she neatly cut the stems at their base and returned to the camp with a good amount in her jaws. ═Owlshade Birchstar nodded to Longpaw, scooting over some so the smaller cat had some room on the tree branch. He looked at him breifly, "Good, seems I made a good choice. " His gaze returning to the camp below. Name- Ivywhisker Age- 12 moons Rank- Warrior Description- Lightly framed, lean she-cat with soft tawny tabby pelt, immense blue eyes and long whiskers. Personality- Active, Determined and Caring. RP: 3rd person -The lean Tawny she-cat prodded through the forest, the smell of a nearby pond as she approached it. Small minnows and silverfish darted bewteen clumps of algae, unaware that they were the prey. She neared the water and sat, her soft paws sinking in mud. She lifted a paw out of the murky substance and held in a high pose, locking her eyes on a silverfish that had began hovering over a clump of decomposing reeds. Suddenly, the paw shot into the water, creating a splash that blinded Ivywhiskers sight to where the fish had gone. Not certain if she had hooked it, her lifted her paw as a silverfish wriggled off. It was half dead so she slit where its head and body met, proclaiming it was dead after it went limp.- 1st person -I stalked through the forest, headign straight towards the pond most cats used to hunt in. The first prey i spotted was a plump silverfish, darting in and out of the green algae with fellow minnows and tadpoles. I locked my eyes on it as it stopped to hover, i darted my muddy paw in the pond, creating a splash big enough to blind my vision from the fish for a few seconds. I was suprised to see the fish trying to wriggle free of my claw. It finally dropped off, half dead i slit the part where the head and body met and proclaimed it the clans fresh-kill once it stopped flopping and went limp.- (I'm sure silverfish are bugs. http://getridofsilverfish.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/silverfish-picture.jpg ) A small squirrel darts through the foiliage. (This is Twisted trying out a new rp style) I stalk it quietly, going into a high speed chase 'game' with it. I know it isn't a game, and I know I'll win, but I try to keep myself calm, after all, I was only about 5 or six moons. I lost track. I catch up, and within range, I slash out a fore-paw, hooking it's neck, and bringing it to my mouth, snapping it's neck with a quick nip. I smell alot of strange cats and panic, taking shelter in a stump. I don't want to be dog food! I need to find a permanent home soon! My lilac-cream caliby pelt reeks of fear, and my Dichrotic eyes shimmer with small tears, that silently slip down my face. This little she-kitty doesn't want to be dog-food! ''I think. ~Socks (Roleplaying my other cahracter like thissss) I breath heavily as I bound through the humid, warm terrain of the Marshes. I smell fear scent, and a cat, blood and squirrel. "Hey!" I call out, sniffing around for the source. I spot the small caliby she-kit, putting my head through the small hole barely big enough for it. "Hey, who are you?" I ask, scratching the rotting wood from the side, wriggling into the large stump. I see this kit is no older than five to six moons, so I settle down next to her, and lick the tears from her face. "Um, stay here, okay? I'm supposed to be hunting." I push leaves at the entrance of the stump, and crumble mint on her to hide her scent. I crash through the marshes, my clumsy pawsteps dulled from the springy ground beneath them. I skid to a halt under Birchstar's tree. "Birchstar! I need to show you something!" I call, and bound back to the little kit, flicking my tail at the stump, and scraping away the leaves. ~Dewdrop Birchstar followed Dewdrop to the stump, watching as she uncovered the kit. "Well well." I shudder as the clan cat comes near, and finds me. "Oh! umm, I'm- My na-name is Socks. Hm- Okay. I say, waiting for the cat to return. As she returns with a second cat, I shrink back against the stump wall. "Hi, I'm uh, I'm Socks."'' Smudgetail parted her jaws in a huge yawn. Not much was going on since Birchstar took over MarshClan. She whipped her black tail downward, her teal hues blinking. She rolled onto her other side, her fur getting tangled into her nest. Smudgetail grunted, drawing a paw over her ear. ~Smudgetail (I have no idea what the heck is going on.) -She trots next to Birchstar,Feeling a pang of shyness she asks "Birchstar.., Do you have a dutie for me today?" She smiled gingerly at Birchstar.((Short))~Rain ((Been meaning to delete some of tbe socks thing, save that for the Chatzy.)) "Oh hello Rainfall." He nodded to her. "I think a border patrol would be good, the scent markers need to be renewed. Take whoever you would like. " ~Birchstar